Catastrophe: Don't Blink
by TheKeeperOfStars
Summary: An 11 year old girl hears things in her walls at night...And the artificial intelligence her father invented seems sinister...


Dear readers. I've decided to write my story. My unbelievable story. I don't care if you believe me or not. Oh, and my name

is Aria Rose. This happened over 10 years ago, when I was 11 years old. It was the day my family got The Angel. The Angel

is our house. Literally! Every function (lights, bedrooms, kitchen, bathrooms, garage etc) was part of this invention! It

got it's name because it did everything...Everything! Got the breakfast ready, did the dishes charged the car, cleaned the

house, etc. My dad was so

proud. He invented it you know. But I always sensed something...strange...About it. For example, one day, I was in my

room, getting ready for bed, when I heard Angel's voice saying, "Aria. Something's going to happen to you...Something very

bad...get ready, oh and-as you- know -who would say "don't blink!" Then I'd hear a terrible screeching, and scraping, as

if...As if something was laughing... It scared me to death! The same thing happened every night for a month. Finally, the

most dreaded day of my childhood came. June 16, 2056. The day the Angels came. I woke up to a scream, and then a

crack. A bone shattering crack. As if- Oh god! Dad! I ran out my room, everything flying past! What if Angel had done

something to him? Finally, I reached his bedroom. What I saw made my blood turn cold. There he was. My daddy. My

precious daddy, lying there on the hardwood floor...Dead. His neck was cracked, and his eyes were wide open. "NO! Dad!

Daddy no...Please wake up! We gotta get a doctor! Daddy!" I ran to the phone when I heard a cold voice, a stone voice,

as full of evil as the devil. "You're not going anywhere Aria Rose. You're staying right here...!" I heard that terrible

laughter again, and the walls started shaking! SCRAPE, SCRAPE, SCRAPE! Stone statues in the forms of angels flooded

out of my walls, screeching and laughing, making my house a hole of terror. Then, I heard it. The Tardis. It made a sound

like a vacuum, yet more pleasant, a life saving sound if you know what I mean. To the eye, the Tardis looks like a small

blue police box, but on the inside its a huge time machine! I looked outside for a split second, when one of the angel

statues teleported, or flew, I didn't know at the moment, next to my shoulder. The next second a man burst in, followed

by a girl with hair as red as fire. He screamed out, "Don't blink! Don't even blink, turn your back, or look away from it.

Just...stare." The girl groaned, and the man's face turned white as a sheet. "Where did they all come from?" he asked

incredulously. I didn't know who he was, what he was doing, what I was surrounded by, and frankly, what the heck was

happening, but I trusted him. I told him my story. "Oh no. This is bad...very bad...!" He rose his voice, and said "Angel.

What do you want with the Earth. Why are you here?" The cold, evil voice of Angel came on. "Doctor, for years, us angels

have been only able to move unseen. We, the inferior race, always beaten by any enemy, are done. We will take over the

Earth, do to this planet what it has done to us! We will rise, we will rise, WE WILL RISE! And there's no one to stop us!"

"No, you don't know what you're doing! This is a big mistake Angels, lets just have peace! That's all planet Earth wants!"

The doctor raised is hands, voice trembling. The girl with the hair like fire addressed the doctor. "What's happening now

Doctor?" "Amy, I need to tell you something You have been my companion for years, and... frankly... I don't know if

we'll make it out. There. I said it. Well then, now to the plan." The Doctor explained that the Angels were stealing the

energy from the house, the power that ran it, to make themselves unstoppable! That is, to move even being seen. That,

my readers, is anyone's worst nightmare. "But, how will you defeat them?" asked Amy in a quivering voice. "Well, it

seems as if your house is on top of a radiation plant. This isn't any radiation plant. This is a deserted Dalek plant. I think

that they were trying to make an even more powerful race, but, the radiation was too strong, too radioactive, and it

penetrated even the daleks hardwire. Mind you, the Dalek's radiation is so powerful, it can even affect stone creatures,

Dalek's own shells, Silence's thick skin, and Cybermyen's metal covering. So, if we can get the angels to that plant, they

will die...But how?" He tapped his fingers on his chin, and paced the floor, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the

angels. "Wouldn't that modified, high power, earth blasting bazooka we got from the ice warriors on mars work? I saved it

you know! I put it in the trunk where you keep your "Memorabilia"!" exclaimed Amy. "Amy, this is why I love you!" The

doctor ran to the Tardis, and went inside After a few minutes, he came back out with a 10 ft tall bazooka, and

somehow...He managed to get it to the middle of the floor. He licked his finger, and put it in the air. "According to my

sense of direction, The plant is right below my feet. Every one, out of the house, and remember...Don't blink!" "But what

about you Doctor? Won't the radiation affect you?" Amy asked, concern obviously crowding her mind. "I'm Gallifreyan.

Radiation doesn't affect me that much. I'll just need a glass of elektrolyte filled water afterwards. It helps me somehow

when I'm vulnerable to toxic air or gas...Now OUT!" WE ran out of the house, and covered our mouths with bits of cloth.

Amy seemed to have everything! We heard the blast, and screeches. Then...It was done. The Doctor got his elektrolyte

filled water, and I was ushered back to the house. "Wait! I want to come with you!" I shouted. "No, no. You're much too

young...But...The house isen't safe...Oh, well, come with us! Sure, Amy'll love you !" Exclaimed the Doctor. "Thank

you!"

I traveled with the doctor for 7 years...I've seen things you'd never believe! But, when I was 18 yrs old...I settled down

to write about my adventures...I am Aria Rose. And I've seen the impossible.


End file.
